robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Snowdog140
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat B page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Helloher (Talk) 17:45, September 6, 2010 Personalities template Whilst your work will be appreciated, if you are going to start any more articles on people, please use the Personalities tag ( . The Samster) 12:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do, apologies for missing it. Wiki Wars Congratulations, you may now enter Wiki Wars 2, and if you keep up this level of contribution, you will be in the arena proper before long. Matt(Talk) 06:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Competitor Table I think you've got a great idea there mate. It would be better as a template, but my various messings about with that proved unsuccessful. If you wouldn't mind, tomorrow I'm going to add this kind of table to the pages for the First Wars Heats as a proof of concept. Matt(Talk) 18:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I love the idea too, but I don't think it would look as good as a template. I would stick with the table format personally. Christophee (talk) 19:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That's sorted that then. Matt(Talk) 19:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it alright if I add them onto pages? That way I'd feel as though my contribution was meaningful as opposed to making the odd spelling correction on pages =P :You can make a start with the First Wars Heat A and we'll see how it looks. Then I'm sure other people will help roll them out across the wiki if we like the result. Christophee (talk) 21:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I see that has already been done, and I absolutely love it! Barring any objections, I think we can start rolling it out straight away. Christophee (talk) 21:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah Snowdog feel free. I'll finish Series 1 (started so I'll finish) :P and then I'll hand over the reigns. Feel free to start on Series 2 if you want to. Matt(Talk) 07:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Would it be an idea if you saved what you did for the First Wars Heat A onto a template for "Heats" or something like that? I would be happy to assist you in this should you need it. StormProof (talk) 14:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you can make a template that looks as good as the table then that would be great, but I really like the way it currently looks. Christophee (talk) 17:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I did try making a table, but it's difficult to do for a wikitable. Matt(Talk) 17:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The new tables Great as the new tables are, I think whilst we're changing so much it would be good to lay down a constant. Could you please follow what I have done for the First Wars and list Turning Circle as 0m instead of Zero, and the dimensions in metres. Just a quick push in the right direction before you've done a lot. Matt(Talk) 20:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah of course, thanks for noticing so quickly before I got into it haha Snowdog140 20:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) **Don't sweat it, just a little thing that will save time further down the line. Matt(Talk) 20:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Award For your excellent new table for robots on the heat pages, I am happy to give you this award: Feel free to display it on your userpage if you so wish. Christophee (talk) 14:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, I was going to give this too you. Well deserved and well done. Matt(Talk) 17:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Arena I am happy to give you permission to take part in the Arena Forums early. However, it is only conditional permission and requires that you continue to be an active contributor to the wiki, which I'm sure you will be. I'll add you to the exceptions list now and you can start taking part straight away. Christophee (talk) 21:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome, welcome, great to have you onboard. We'd love your thoughts on Forum:Legends Special Heat C and Forum:Legends Special Heat D Matt(Talk) 22:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Profile image I love that episode of red dwarf your profile image is from. Madlooney6 (talk)